It is commonplace in modern system design to require integration of several distinct optical subsystems into a completed product. Space limitations and packaging constraints place severe hardships on the optical and mechanical designer to marry complex subsystems into workable, functioning hardware. Typical of the problem situation is one in which the goal is to integrate an additional optical subsystem into an already defined or presently marketed production system. It is usually the case that the original system was designed with very little foresight contemplating addition of an extra subsystem into the existing package.
To accomplish the integration could require a major redesign effort of both the mechanical structure and major optical components. This process is both costly and time consuming, and if the system is functioning, it is best to leave well enough alone, for fear of creating new problems.
Typical problems encountered include limited packaging space; a requirement to couple the new system to a single set of output optics designed for the existing system, which implies that the optical designer is constrained by the parameters of that existing system; and the requirement is usually imposed that the existing system performance not be degraded by introduction of this new system.
Accordingly one object of the invention is to provide a compact optical transmission system for use in a limited volume as a means to couple a plurality of optical systems to a common output.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an optical transmission system having image enhancement and boresighting capability without affecting overall system performance and without degradation of any other subsystem performance.